Technical Field
The invention relates to a fan, in particular to a cross flow fan.
Related Art
As technology rapidly developed, the performance of electronic devices has been improved at every moment. However, if the heat generated by the electronic device is not properly dissipated, it will lead to deterioration of efficiency and even cause the electronic device to be burned. Therefore, the cooling device is an indispensable equipment for electronic devices.
As the current electronic devices are developed to be thinner, the heat sink of the small size becomes more important. The CFF (Cross flow fan) which is different from the axial fan air and its flow path is more appropriate for the flat and thin cooling space.
However, the design of the flow channel of the existing cross flow fan is inferior, there is too much ineffective space within the fan. It results in that the air can not flow smoothly thus being stuck in the fan. Therefore, its blowing rate is deficient, and the overall fan utilization rate is low.